memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Es geschah in einem Augenblick
Jahrhundertelang wird das Leben eines Volkes von einem merkwürdigen Objekt am Himmel beeinflusst. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] will einen ungewöhnlichen Planeten untersuchen und tritt in dessen Orbit ein. Thomas Eugene Paris meint, dass ein solcher Planet im Multiple-Choice-Examen nie vorkam. Tuvok stellt fest, dass die gravimetrischen Werte dieses Planeten mit einem kollabierten Zwergstern vergleichbar sind. Aufgrund seiner hohen Rotationsgeschwindigkeit ähnelt er auch einem Quasar. Laut Tuvok hat er 58 Umdrehungen pro Minute. Janeway und Chakotay wollen sich den Planeten ansehen. Daher befiehlt Janeway Paris in einen hohen Orbit einzutreten. Als sie sich nähern, versagt der Warpantrieb. Tuvok kann die Ursache jedoch nicht feststellen. Janeway befiehlt Paris das Schiff wieder vom Planeten wegzufliegen. Jedoch versagt auch der Impulsantrieb. Harry Kim meldet nun, dass sie in einem gravimetrischen Gradienten gefangen wurden, der sie zum Planeten zieht. Auf der Oberfläche des Planeten ist ein Mann gerade damit beschäftigt einige Früchte zu einem Altar zu bringen. Dort entfernt er, die zuletzt geopferten Früchte und will gerade eine Feuerfrucht auf den Altar legen. In diesem Moment wird die Oberfläche des Planeten erschüttert und er stolpert. Die Feuerfrucht fällt dabei vom Altar. Als er nach oben an den Himmel blickt, sieht er dort einen neuen Stern, der hell leuchtet. Dieser Stern ist in Wirklichkeit jedoch die USS Voyager. Akt I: thumb|leftAuf der Oberfläche des Planeten wird unterdessen ein Schamane herbeigeholt, der sich von dem Mann beschreiben lässt, was geschah, als dieser die Feuerfrucht Tahal opfern wollte. Er berichtet, dass er die Feuerfrucht auf den Altar legte und Tahal opfern wollte. Dann bebte die Erde und als er nach oben blickte, war dort der Neue erschienen. Der Schamane lässt sich die Feuerfrucht geben und schlussfolgert, dass der Neue nicht will, dass Tahal die Feuerfrucht erhält. Er ordnet an, dass ein Altar für den neuen Stern gebaut wird. Dieser Altar soll so groß sein, wie der von Tahal und die Feuerfrucht soll ihm geopfert werden. Außerdem untersagt er, dass das Volk die Feuerfrucht in Zukunft isst. Die Voyager wird nun als Gottheit verehrt. Der Schamane bittet den Bodenschüttler und Lichtbringer darum, ihr Opfer anzunehmen und ihnen keinen Schaden zuzufügen. Die USS Voyager tritt unterdessen in einen synchronen Orbit in 57000 Kilometern Höhe ein. Chakotay beglückwünscht bereits Tom Paris für dieses Manöver, doch Paris antwortet, dass er den Falschen beglückwünscht. Auf Janeways Nachfrage erklärt Paris, dass ihre Triebwerke auf der Hälfte des Sinkflugs versagten und sie dann einfach stoppten. Tuvok ortet ein starkes Tachyonfeld, dass sie festhält. Da wird Captain Janeway von Seven of Nine in die Astrometrie gerufen. Dort erkennt Janeway, dass der Tachyonkern des Planeten ein Zeitdiffferential zur umgebenden Raumzeit erzeugt hat. Seven erkennt, dass in jeder Sekunde auf der Voyager, auf dem Planeten fast ein Tag vergeht. Janeway erkundigt sich, ob dort unten jemand lebt. Seven of Nine kann jedoch keine individuellen Lebenszeichen feststellen und muss erst die Sensoren modifizieren. Chakotay wirft ein, dass sie nicht tiefer sinken dürfen, da sie sonst auch davon beeinträchtigt werden. Chakotay erkundigt sich im Maschinenraum nach dem Status. B'Elanna Torres meldet, dass die Materie-Antimaterie-Reaktion noch aktiv ist, aber das Tachyonfeld den Gondeln Probleme bereitet. Daher ist ihr Warpantrieb ausgefallen. Chakotay meint, dass sie mehr über dne Planeten in Erfahrung bringen müssen und beginnt damit eine Klasse-5-Sonde für einen niedrigen Orbit zu modifizieren. Torres modifiziert die Sonde so, dass sie alle Subraumbänder scannt und alle zehn Millisekunden visuelle Bilder liefert. Torres erkennt, dass er Schnappschüsse vom Planeten machen will. Sie fragt Chakotay, ob er nicht nur Tachyonfelder beobachten will. Dieser hält diesen Planeten für die ideale Gelegenheit die Entwicklung des Planeten zu beobachten. Torres ist skeptisch und meint, dass sie beobachten könnten, wie die Bewohner neue Wege finden, sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen. Chakotay erwidert, dass sie nicht zwangsläufig dem klingonischen Modell folgen werden, was Torres zu der ironischen Bemerkung veranlasst, dass sie auch dem menschlichen Modell folgen könnten. Für die Modifikationen der Sonde braucht sie jedoch einige Stunden. Chakotay meint, dass sie in dieser Zeit den Aufstieg und Fall einer Zivilisation verpassen könnten. Torres will in diesem Fall jedoch einfach die nächste beobachten. Nach wenigen Stunden ist die Bevölkerung aus der Steinzeit in das Mittelalter entwickelt. Dort versucht der Protektor Kelemane mithilfe eines Ballons eine Nachricht zur Voyager zu schicken. Dazu lässt er zwei Männer einen Ballon vorbereiten und das Feuer anfachen, um mehr Hitze zu erzeugen. Währendessen spricht er mit einem Mönch, der ihn fragt, was er vorhabe. Kelemane erklärt, dass er dem Bodenschüttler eine Nachricht schicken will. Der Mönch meint, dass er weniger leichtgläubig wäre, wenn er seinen Lektionen gelauscht hätte. Dann nimmt der Protektor eine Feuerfrucht und der Mönch meint, dass dies Unglück bringe. Der Protektor meint, dass dies auch nur ein Aberglaube sei, sie aber die alten Ansichten nicht völlig verwerfen sollten. Kelemane fragt, ob dieser Stern den Namen Bodenschüttler nicht willkürlich erhielt, sondern dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ihre Mauern einfallen und sie beim Gehen manchmal stolpern. Dies amüsiert den Mönch, der ihm sein Beileid darüber ausspricht, dass Kelemane während des letzten Bebens vor einigen wichtigen Leuten gestolpert ist. Kelemane aber behauptet, dass dies nicht passiert ist und der Mönch entschuldigt sich für sein altersschwaches Gehör und Gedächtnis. Dann meint Kelemane, dass er nicht glaubt, dass die Sterne Götter sind, fragt sich aber, was sie sind. Er glaubt, dass es auf allen Sternen eine Stadt gibt und der Bodenschüttler auf der Voyager auch ein Protektor sei, der ihn anhören wird. Dann diktiert er einen Brief an den Bodenschüttler. Er bittet sie die Beben zu beenden und bietet auch eine Entschädigung an. Diese Nahcricht rollt Kelemane zusammen und steckt sie in eine Röhre, die am Ballon befestigt ist. Dann lassen die beiden Männer den Ballon aufsteigen. Akt II: An Bord der Voyager werten Torres und Chakotay unterdessen die Scans der Sonde aus. Torres lädt die nächste Serie von Scans in den Bildschirmpuffer. Chakotay sieht zweifelsfrei eine Stadt und Torres ortet erhöhte Kohlendioxid- und Ammoniumwerte. Sie entdecken, dass der Planet gerade die Industrialisierung durchläuft. Außerdem haben sie ein Straßennetz entwickelt. Die geologischen Störungen bestehen weiterhin fort, weshalb die Bewohner ihre Gebäude mit Eisen verstärken. Daher verwenden sie 10 Mal soviel Eisen, wie man es bei einer Kultur in diesem Entwicklungsstadium erwartet. Als die Triebwerke der Sonde allmählich versagen, da sie 200 Jahre in Betrieb war, lässt Chakotay die Selbstzerstörung einleiten. Torres meldet daraufhin, dass sich die Sonde in der oberen Thermosphäre aufgelöst hat. Falls etwas zu sehen war, sah es wie eine Sternschnuppe aus. Chakotay ist sich sicher, dass sie die Voyager auch beobachten. Nach den ersten Fernrohrbeobachtungen der Voyager wird diese als „Himmelsschiff“ weiter verehrt. Es werden vielfache Theorien über die möglichen Lebewesen an Bord aufgestellt. Zwei Astronomen versuchen mithilfe von Funkanlagen Kontakt mit der Voyager aufzunehmen. Da der eine keine Antwort erhält, meint der andere, dass er auch keine visuelle Veränderung entdeckt. Daraufhin lässt er die Nachricht erneut senden. Sein Kollege ist darüber nicht begeistert, da er müde ist. Daher schließen sie einen Kompromiss und der Astronom sendet nochmals die Primzahlen und die elementaren Konstanten. Er meint auch, dass sie nicht so bald verschwinden werden, da sie lang genug hier sind. Als der Kollege Zweifel äußert, ob dort oben jemand ist, fragt der Mann nach warum er dann hier sei. Dieser meint, dass er an allem zweifelt, auch an seinen Zweifeln. Der Mann fragt ihn dann, ob er nicht zu den Jungen gehörte, die die gesamte Serie von Himmelsschifffreunden hatten. Doch er muss zugeben, dass er die gesamte Serie hatte, manche sogar doppelt. Der Andere erwähnt, dass sein Großvater dies nicht erlaubte und ihnen erzählte, dass das Himmelsschiff ein Palast wäre, in dem ein böser Beschützer wohnte und das ungezogene Kinder zur Strafe dorthin geschickt würden. Er wäre jedoch froh, wenn er irgendetwas sehen könnte. Dann will er das Signal verstärken, was jedoch nicht möglich ist. Da bebt wieder die Erde und der Techniker meint, dass die Leute dort oben sie nicht besonders mögen. Der Astronom wendet jedoch ein, dass ein Volk, dass in der Lage ist, ein solches Schiff zu bauen, ihre Welt vor langer Zeit hätte zerstören können. Daher ist er sich sicher, dass sie die Beben nicht absichtlich verursachen. Nun bringt der Techniker die Möglichkeit ins Spiel, dass dort oben alle tot sein könnten. Nun fragt der Astronom wehslab er dann bei diesem Projekt ist, worauf der Techniker antwortet, dass er sogar an seinen Zweifeln zweifelt. Sie hoffen beide, dass dort oben jemand ist. Der Techniker will nun eine Sprachnachricht senden. Der Astronom fragt, woher sie ihre Sprache sprechen sollten. Jedoch entgegnet der Techniker, dass sie es nur mit einer Nachricht herausfinden können. Daraufhin beginnt er eine Nachricht zu senden. Als man im Astrometrischen Labor der Voyager die Nachricht empfängt, analysieren Seven und Chakotay die Nachricht. Da jedes Signal von der Oberfläche beschleunigt wird, liegt ihre Frequenz tausend mal über normal. Seven verlangsamt sie und Chakotay erkennt sie als Funktransmission. Sie hören Primzahlen und mathematische Konstanten. Chakotay lässt es weiter verlangsamen, damit sie die Sprachnachricht empfangen können. Diese Nachricht präsentieren sie anschließend den Führungsoffizieren. Der Astronom äußert die Vermutung, dass sie von einem nahen Planeten oder einem fernen Stern kommen. Er hofft, dass es nicht ihre Absicht war, Schäden auf dem Planeten anzurichten. Er bittet sie um eine Antwort und lädt sie zu einem Besuch an. Paris will ihnen eine Antwort schicken, doch Tuvok erinnert ihn daran, dass die Oberste Direktive immer noch gilt und die Transmission mit primitiver Funktechnologie erfolgte. Paris meint aber, dass der Mann eine Antwort verdient. Torres und der Doktor erinnern ihn aber daran, dass der Absender allerdings bereits hundert Jahre tot ist. Nun will er den Urenkeln des Mannes eine Nachricht senden. Chakotay weist darauf hin, dass sie sich bereits in die Mythologie des Volkes eingemischt haben und daher den nächsten Schritt machen sollten. Janeway denkt darüber nach und Paris erinnert sie daran, dass sie den Ersten Kontakt bereits hergestellt haben. Janeway meint jedoch, dass sie Teil ihres Mythos wurden und ihren Glauben zerstören könnten, wenn sie den Ersten Kontakt herstellen. Paris entgegnet, dass sie so aber seinen Planeten zerstören. Chakotay meint, dass eine offene Begegnung ihnen eine Möglichkeit bieten könnte, den Planeten zu verlassen und so die Schädigung zu beenden. Janeway meint aber auch, dass sie nicht wissen, ob ein Außenteam den Übergang in ihren Zeitrahmen überlebt. Der Doktor wirft ein, dass seine Holomatrix durch den Übergang nicht beeinträchtigt werden würde. Janeway befiehlt ihm, als Beobachter herunterzugehen und keinerlei Kontakt mit den Bewohnern herzustellen. Chakotay und Harry Kim suchen nach einem geeigneten Ort, um den Doktor abzusetzen. Chakotay emfpiehlt das zentrale Protektorat. Seven fing einige lokale Transmissionen auf, weshalb Chakotay die Namen der 26 Staaten auf dem Planeten kennt. Kim fragt, ob er auch die besten Restaurants kennt, was Chakotay bestätigt. Kim fragt, ob das zentrale Protektorat geeignet ist, was Chakotay bestätigt, da es eine offene Gesellschaft zu sein scheint. Unterdessen stellt B'Elanna Torres im Transporterraum den mobilen Emitter des Doktors so ein, dass er Zugriff auf seine Gesichts und Hautparameter hat, um in Sekunden das Aussehen der Fremden zu imitieren. Der Doktor fragt, was passiert, wenn sie fette, violette Protoplasmatropfen sind. Janeway, die auch im Transporterraum ist und an der Transporterkonsole arbeitet, meint, dass er dann der bestaussehendste Tropfen des Planeten wäre. Sie will ihn drei Sekunden dort unten lassen. Er soll so viele Daten wie möglich sammeln, seismische Karten, meteorologische Daten. B'Elanna Torres beschleunigt die Scanrate seines Programmes, damit der Übergang möglich wird. Zur Erforschung des Planeten schickt die Voyager den Doktor per Transporter auf die Oberfläche, da dieser sich als einziger problemlos an den schnellen Zeitrahmen anpassen kann. Nach drei Sekunden soll er wieder an Bord gebeamt werden, jedoch gelingt der Rücktransport nicht, da sich der Eindämmungsstrahl wegen des temporalen Feldes destabilisiert. Torres erfasst ihn erneut, aber Janeway verliert ihn. Akt III: Auf der Brücke beginnen Chakotay und Harry Kim nach dem Doktor zu scannen. Kim kann ihn nicht entdecken und Chakotay meint, dass der Doktor inzwischen den Kontinent durchquert haben oder überall auf dem Planeten sein könnte. Kim erhöht den Scanradius auf 1000 Kilometer, findet ihn aber nicht. Daher ruft Chakotay Seven of Nine und fragt sie, ob sie Informationen über Opernhäuser oder Konzerthallen gesammelt hat. Sie teilt ihnen mit, dass sich das kulturelle Zentrum des Staats entlang der östlichen Küste des Sees erstreckt. Wenig später gelingt es Harry Kim den Doktor zu lokalisieren und er übermittelt die Koordinaten an B'Elanna im Transporterraum. Diese initiiert den Eindämmungsstrahl und Janeway erfasst den Doktor. Anschließend beamen sie ihn zurück an Bord. Der Doktor ist hocherfreut sie zu sehen und umarmt Janeway stürmisch. Er meint, dass er dachte, dass er nie mehr zurückkehren würde und es gab im Laufe der Jahre einige schwierige Situationen. Allerdings wusste er, dass sie ihn nicht zurückgelassen haben, da er nur nach oben sehen musste, um sie als hellsten Stern am Himmel zu entdecken. In dieser Zeit sind auf dem Planeten bereits mehr als drei Jahre vergangen. Janeway fragt ihn, was die Bewohner von der Voyager wissen. Dieser berichtet, dass die Bewohner sehr durch die Voyager beeinflusst wurden, vor allem auch deren technische Entwicklung, die durch das Bestreben mit dem „Himmelsschiff“ Kontakt aufzunehmen, vorangetrieben werden. Er berichtet auch, dass er im Haus von Doric wohnte, bis der Krieg begann. Janeway erkundigt sich nach Details und der Doktor berichtet, dass der Nachbarstaat sich dazu entschloss einige Granaten auf sie abzufeuern. Jedoch reagierte ihr taktisches Luftkommando und ein neues Abkommen wurde innerhalb von Wochen unterzeichnet. Jedoch war das Haus des Doktors zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zerstört. Janeway ist überrascht, dass die Bewohner über Luftfahrttechnologie verfügen und der Doktor klärt sie auf, dass die Bewohner keine Wilden mehr sind und große technische Fortschritte machen. Ihre Anwesenheit hat Wissenschaft, Kunst, Kultur und sogar Kinderspielzeug gefördert, da sie versuchen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er berichtet auch, dass Mareeza eine Arie komponierte, die auf dem Himmelsschiff basiert. Er sang diese Arie und Janeway erkundigt sich nach Mareeza. Der Doktor stellt sie als seine Mitbewohnerin vor und verweist darauf, dass drei jahre sehr lang sind und man etwas Gesellschaft braucht. Janeway macht ihm keine Vorwürfe, fragt jedoch nach Daten, die ihnen helfen könnten. Der Doktor hat sämtliche Daten über das Wetter der vergangenen dreihundert Jahre gespeichert. Einige sind ungenaue Jahrbücher, aber die neueren umfassen seismische Analysen. Janeway lässt Torres alle Daten in die Astrometrie transferieren und will dann noch plastische Chirurgie mit ihm betreiben. Zunächst weiß der Doktor nicht, was sie meint, bis Janeway auf seine Grube an der Stirn zeigt. Anschließend berichtet der Doktor dem Captain, dass es auf dem Planeten auch Kräfte gibt, die das Schiff erreichen wollen. Auf dem Planeten gibt es ein Wettrennen zwischen den Staaten, wer das Himmelsschiff als erster mit einer Rakete erreicht. Janeways Frage, ob damit Raumschiffe oder Sprengköpfe gemeint sind, kann der Doktor nicht beantworten. Naomi Wildman sucht inzwischen Seven of Nine in der Astrometrie auf und berichtet von ihrem Bericht für den Astronomieunterricht. Sie will über diesen Planeten schreiben, doch Seven findet ihren Titel zu lang. Sie modifizieren den Titel und Seven sendet ihre Daten an die Steuerung. Sie versuchen mithilfe der vom Doktor gesammelten Daten den Planeten zu verlassen. Das Schiff versucht den Orbit zu verlassen und sie gewinnen an Höhe, was die seismische Aktivität auf dem Planeten erhöht. Daher brechen sie den Fluchtversuch ab und Seven meldet, dass es an der äquatorialen Küstenlinie geringe Schäden gibt. Auf Naomis Frage, ob sie den Planeten jemals verlassen werden, reagiert Seven verhalten optimistisch. Auch Naomi hofft, dass sie den Planeten verlassen können, denn sie möchte ihren Bericht beenden. Kurz nach der Rückkehr des Doktors ist die Zivilisation auf der Oberfläche über das Industriezeitalter hinaus und startet seinen ersten bemannten Raumflug in Richtung der Voyager. ''Orbital 1'' zündet zwei Antriebsstufen, als die Astronauten den Kontakt zur Startkontrolle verlieren. Tureena meldet, dass mit dem Transponder alles in Ordnung ist. Gotana-Retz ruft erneut die Startkontrolle, die jedoch nicht antwortet. Da alle anderen Systeme funktionieren, entschließt sich Tureena die letzte Stufe zu zünden. Sie nähern sich eigenmächtig dem Schiff und Tureena aktiviert die Verzögerungstriebwerke, während Gotana-Retz den Annäherungswinkel korrigiert. Sie initiieren die Rendezvoussequenz und nähern sich. Sie erreichen die Scannerreichweite und sehen sich die Voyager an. Allerdings können ihre Scanner die Außenhülle nicht durchdringen. Tureena will an Bord des Schiffes gehen, wozu ihr Kollege meint, dass sie dazu nicht autorisiert wären. Jedoch widerspricht sie ihm, da sie den Befehl haben, so viel wie möglich über das Schiff in Erfahrung zu bringen. Tureena entdeckt eine Transferöffnung und lässt Gotana-Retz näher an die Voyager heranfliegen. Die zwei Astronauten docken an der Voyager an und betreten das Schiff. Sie klettern die Leiter einer Jeffriesröhre herunter. Der Astronautin wird etwas schwindlig, doch sie gehen weiter. Gotana-Retz öffnet eine Tür mit der Hand und sie blicken erstaunt in den Maschinenraum. Die Zeit scheint für sie still zu stehen. Sie sehen B'Elanna Torres und die Ingenieure scheinbar still stehen. Gotana-Retz versteht dies nicht und sie sehen sich um. Tureena fasst Torres' Hand an und meint, dass sie sich warm anfühlt. Während sie durch den Gang gehen, vermutet Tureena, dass es sich vielleicht um eine hyperbolische Stasis handelt. Allerdings wundern sie sich, weshalb es so aussieht, als würden sie ihrer Beschäftigung nachgehen. Gotana meint, dass ihre Entscheidung herzukommen falsch war und sie umkehren sollten. Tureena akzeptiert seine Einwände, will sich aber noch einige Minuten umsehen. Auf einem Lageplan entdeckt sie die Brücke der Voyager und identifiziert sie als das Kommandozentrum. Sie gelangen zur Brücke und erkennen, dass es sich nicht um eine Stasis handelt. Gotana vermutet nun, dass sie einfach nur langsamer sind, als ihre Spezies. Da hat Tureena starke Schmerzen und bricht zusammen. Ebenso ergeht es Gotana, beim Übergang in den Zeitrahmen der Voyager. Tuvok gibt Eindringlingsalarm und ruft ein Sicherheitsteam auf die Brücke, während Janeway und Neelix zu den beiden Astronauten gehen. Kim ortet derweil ein fremdes Raumschiff bei Andockschleuse 1, dass soeben dort aufgetaucht ist. Janeway ruf tdie Krankenstation und meldet einen medizinischen Notfall. Akt IV: Auf der Krankenstation meldet der Doktor dem Captain, dass Terina, die weibliche Astronautin, den Übergang in ihren Zeitrahmen nicht überlebt hat. Janeway erkundigt sich nach seinem Befinden und der Doktor meint, dass es ihm gut geht. Gotana-Retz, der zweite Astronaut, kann vom Doktor jedoch behandelt werden. Der Doktor meint, dass er praktisch sein Hausarzt ist, nachdem er drei jahre lang über den medizinischen zeitschriften seines Volkes gebrütet hat. Dann weckt er den Mann auf. Dieser wird von Captain Janeway über das „Himmelsschiff“ und darüber, dass sein Planet in einer anderen Zeit lebt, als der Rest der Galaxie aufgeklärt. In Janeways Raum sprechen sie weiter. Er erfährt, dass jeder den er kannte, bereits tot ist. Gotana Retz meint, dass er ein guter Pilot ist, aber er nicht den Mut hat, wie die Anderen und bezeichnet es als Fehler, ihn auszuwählen. Janeway lobt ihn jedoch, da er angesichts der Tatsache, dass sein Leben gerade umgekrempelt wurde, sich wacker schlägt. Er berichtet, dass die Spielzeuge über seinem Kinderbett das Himmelsschiff darstellten. Nun ist er stolz, dass er der Erste ist, der es sieht. Janeway berichtet Gotana, dass ihr Doktor auf dem Planeten war, um Daten zu sammeln. Allerdings brauchen sie seine Hilfe, bei der Interpretation der Daten. Je länger er auf dem Schiff ist, umso schwieriger ist seine Rückkehr auf den Planeten. Da beginnt er ein Kindergebet an das Himmelsschiff zu rezitieren und Janeway hofft, dass er nicht zu sehr enttäuscht wird. Er meint, dass der erste Traum selten wahr wird und will ihnen helfen. Der Doktor berichtet Gotana, dass die Daten, die er gesammelt hat in der Datenbank gespeichert wurden. Er kommt auch mit dem Doktor ins Gespräch über Sport. Beide sind Mountainfans und der Doktor erkundigt sich, wie es in dieser Saison läuft. Gotana meint, dass es nicht gut läuft und sie fünf mal gewonnen, aber zwölf mal verloren haben. Der Doktor kann dies kaum glauben und fragt danach, wer in der Abwehr spielt. Als Gotana berichtet, dass Torelius in der Abwehr spielt, fragt der Doktor, ob dieser mit dem großen Torelius verwandt ist. Daraufhin teilt ihm Gotana mit, dass dieser ein Enkel ist. Daraufhin berichtet der Doktor ihm vom Playoffspiel gegen Red River, in dem der große Torelius spielte. Auch meint er, dass dieser nach einer 5:12-Saison freiwillig ins Exil gegangen wäre. Im astrometrischen Labor kann er selbst die technischen Fortschritte seines Volkes beobachten. Auch bringt er ihre geologischen Daten auf den neuesten Stand. Er fragt Seven, ob sie jemals einen Planeten, wie seinen sah. Als Seven of Nine ihm sagt, dass sie nie einen Planeten, wie seinen sah, meint er, dass sie nie den Weltraum erforschen können, wie andere Spezies. Seven of Nine entgegnet, dass seine Spezies anpassungsfähig und erfindungsreich ist und ihre Wissenschaftler eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden wird. Darauf erwidert er, dass dies geschehen müsste, bevor die Voyager aufbricht, da sie sonst vielleicht den Drang zu forschen verlieren. Dem setzt Seven entgegen, dass sie die Voyager dann vielleicht so vermissen, dass sie alles daran setzen, ihr zu folgen. Seven ortet im nächsten Augenblick eine Antimaterieimplosion. Seine Welt experimentiert offenbar mit Warptechnologie. Sie orten jedes mal kontrolliertere Explosionen. Kurz darauf wird die Voyager von der Planetenoberfläche aus angegriffen und Seven meint, dass sein Volk zu schnell lernt. Nachdem der erste Torpedo einschlägt, kann Tuvok nichts orten und Paris erkundigt sich, was dies war. Durch einen weiteren Einschlag fallen die Schilde auf 64 %, aber Kim kann nichts orten. Janeway ruft Seven und diese teilt ihr mit, dass die Bewohner Antimaterietorpedos entwickelt haben und sie angreifen. Akt V: Alle zwei bis drei Sekunden trifft ein Sprengsatz die Schilde der Voyager mit steigender Intensität. Die Schilde fallen auf 49 %. Gotana-Retz begibt sich auf die Brücke und entschuldigt sich für den Angriff. Er bittet darum mit seinem Volk sprechen zu dürfen, jedoch muss Chakotay ihm mitteilen, dass ihre Kommunikationssysteme nicht funktionieren. Gotana-Retz erkennt, dass sie immer noch nichts von dem Zeitdifferenzial wissen. Kim stellt fest, dass die Torpedos in 3-Tages-Intervallen abgefeuert werden undd jedesmal die Detonationskraft verstärkt wird. Paris will das Feuer erwidern, doch Chakotay meint, dass sie diesem Volk in den letzten 1000 Jahren genug Schaden zugefügt haben. Janeway spricht Gotana Retz an und schickt ihn zum Planeten zurück, um sein Volk über die Voyager aufzuklären, damit die Angriffe eingestellt werden. Da die Transporter ausgefallen sind, muss er sein Schiff verwenden. Auf dem Weg zur Shuttlerampe gibt ihm der Doktor ein Medikament, dass seinen Metabolismus beschleunigt und ihm so beim Übergang in seinen Zeitrahmen hilft.Dann bittet er ihn noch um einen Gefallen. Gotana soll in Erfahrung bringen, was mit einem Jungen namens Jason Tebreeze wurde der im zentralen Protektorat lebte. Gotana findet diesen Namen ungewöhnlich und der Doktor erklärt ihm, dass er sein Sohn war. Gotana ist erstaunt, dass er als Hologramm einen Sohn hatte und der Doktor meint dazu, dass dies eine lange Geschichte sei. Zwar sei sein Sohn schon tot, aber er bittet ihn, ihm von dessen Kindern und Enkeln zu berichten. Dann geht Gotana in die Shuttlerampe. Mit Orbital 1 setzt er Kurs auf den Planeten und versucht Kontakt mit der Startkontrolle aufzunehmen, erreicht aber nur die Wetterkoordinatorin von Station 004. Diese glaubt ihm zunächst nicht und fordert ihn auf, den Kanal zu verlassen. Andernfalls will sie ihn melden. Sie teilt ihm auch mit, dass aus der Startkontrolle vor 50 Jahren das Taktische Kommandozentrum wurde. Sie hält ihn für tot, doch Retz teilt ihr mit, dass er im Inneren des Himmelsschiffs war. Sie teilt ihm auch mit, dass er das Schiff rechtzeitig verlassen habe, da sie es bald abschießen werden. Dann fordert sie ihn erneut auf, den Kanal zu verlassen. Jedoch fordert Retz sie auf, dem Taktischen Kommandozentrum zu melden, dass er auf dem zentralen See landen wird. Außerdem soll sie dem Kommando melden, dass der Verkehr auf dem See gestoppt werden muss. Die Voyager wird inzwischen von weiteren Torpedos getroffen und die Schilde werden schwächer. Es dauert eine Weile, bis die Torpedoeinschläge aufhören, im Zeitrahmen des Planeten circa eineinhalb Jahre später. Durch die Torpedos und ein Trikobaltgeschoss fallen die Schilde der Voyager aus. Paris fragt, was das letzte Geschoss war, dass Kim als Trikobaltgeschoss identifiziert. Paris fragt daraufhin, was für Waffen sich die Bewohner noch ausdenken. Janeway meint, dass es ihr Pilot bereits geschafft haben müsse. Als Tuvok den Start zweier weiterer Objekte mit massiven Energiesignaturen registriert, lässt Janeway die Crew sich auf einen Einschlag vorbereiten. Da tauchen auf einmal Schiffe vom Planeten neben der Voyager auf, die sie mit einem Traktorstrahl in einen höheren Orbit ziehen. Paris will sie mit wechselndem Schub freibringen, doch Janeway will ihren Freunden im Zweifelsfall vertrauen. Die Schiffe ziehen die Voyager aus dem Orbit, wo sie nicht mehr von dem Tachyonfeld gefangen sind. Janeway will sie gerade rufen, als Gotana-Retz auf der Brücke der Voyager erscheint. Janeway will nun offiziell den ersten Kontakt herstellen. Sein Volk hat in der Zwischenzeit einen temporalen Kompensator entwickelt, der es ihm ermöglicht, kurzzeitig in dem fremden Zeitrahmen zu existieren, ohne den eigenen zu verlassen. Bis sich sein Volk dem Rest der Galaxie anschließen kann, wird es allerdings noch einige Zeit dauern. Tuvok meldet unterdessen, dass die Reparatur des Warpantriebs zwei Stunden dauern wird. Janeway bedankt sich bei Gotana-Retz. Er verabschiedet sich noch von der Crew und kehrt auf seinen Planeten zurück. Im Greisenalter blickt er zum Sternenhimmel und sieht das „Himmelsschiff“, welches die gesamte Kultur auf dem Planeten beeinflusste, verschwinden. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Die Grundidee zu dem Planeten mit beschleunigtem Zeitablauf taucht bereits in auf. Auch der englische Titel „Blink of an Eye“ (VOY) gegen „Wink of an Eye“ (TOS) lässt keinen Zweifel an einer offenbaren, bewussten Verwandtschaft. Auch in taucht wie in den TOS- und VOY-Episoden der Effekt der extremen Zeitverlangsamung auf, der wie ein Zeitstillstand wirkt. Wie der Doktor in dieser Episode sammelt Jean-Luc Picard in Erfahrungen eines ganzen Lebens, während in der Umwelt nur wenig Zeit vergeht. Allerdings sammelt der Doktor selbst Erfahrungen, Picard hingegeben durchlebt nur erneut die Erfahrungen eines anderen, d.h. er durchlebt nur dessen Erinnerungen. Mit Neelix hat in dieser Episode eine der Hauptfiguren zwar einen Auftritt, jedoch keinen Dialog. Diese Konstellation kommt im Verlauf von nur noch bei Tuvok in und bei Tom Paris in vor. Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Das englische ammonium wird auch in der deutschen Fassung als Ammonium bezeichnet. Tatsächlich ist jedoch Ammoniak gemeint. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Blink of an Eye (episode) es:Blink of an Eye fr:Blink of an Eye (épisode) nl:Blink of an Eye Kategorie:Episode (VOY)